Caleb
"I don't trust anyone. Not on this ship. Not anywhere. It's the reason I'm alive and not lying gutted in a Tortugan alley." Caleb is a brash, hedonistic criminal whose rap sheet includes piracy, theft, assassination, vandalism, drug trafficking and destruction of property. His reputation makes him well known both in Tortuga and The Terminus Systems, though he maintains that it is most certainly not his face on all the wanted posters dotted about the occupied system planets. A biotic, Caleb enjoys combining his abilities with weapons and is particularly fond of shotguns and pistols, though it is melee combat where he excels. An unashamed rogue and magnet for trouble, Caleb is straight talking and unapologetic, and is happiest when he has a drink in his hand, a fight in his future, and a woman to warm his bed. Relationships "Opening up just means you make it easier for people to stab you in the back. And they will. Human fucking nature." Caleb approaches relationships the way he approaches most things in his life- he gets what he wants and then he bails. To even use the term 'relationship' to describe the experiences he's had with others would be stretching. He has had, at most, two serious romantic relationships in his life, and even then he'd deny these relationships were any more than 'convenient semi-longterm hookups'. Miscellaneous *Caleb has many scars on his body, all of which he is proud of, and will happily tell the story of how he received them. The one exception to this is the scar that traces its way from his left cheek to the back centre of his neck, where it disappears into his hairline. The story behind this scar, and the reason for his reticence, remain unknown. *Caleb has had previous dealings with Jack, working a job heisting weapons and research on Noveria. Interestingly, he remains uncharacteristically tight lipped regarding exactly what happened on this job, except to classify the experience as "pretty fucking memorable." *In addition to his scars, Caleb also has several tattoos, each of which is meaningful to him. The most noteable tattoo, and the one most often asked about is a Latin phrase emblazoned on his right forearm "Luctor et Emergo" which translates to "I struggle and emerge." Caleb has said this is an apt description of how he lives his life. Stories Caleb has led an exciting and eventful life, and has many interesting stories of his exploits. *Captured by a merc who sold him out to a skilled assassin, Caleb was dropped on a barren planet with no armor or weapons. Laughingly told to "try to stay alive for as long as possible" he spent 17 hours in a cat and mouse game against a superiorly armed and armored foe. Eventually, Caleb got the drop on the man, bludgeoning him to death with a piece of rock taken from the planet's surface. Grabbing the man's armor and weapons, Caleb escaped the planet using the assassin's ship. The ship - an expensive interceptor decked out with top of the range technology - became his own, and he spent several years using it for pirating and contractual jobs. Category:Characters